


i dream of home

by mswyrr



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Walker is amazing and I love her. I love her wariness and her good heart, which awful circumstances drove into hiding, but never destroyed. This is the story of how she fell for her sweet guy totally by surprise and then spent a lot of time showing her affection mainly by doing violence to anyone who might hurt him. And stealing kisses. And touching him like he belonged to her. Guh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dream of home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to Season 4.  
> notes: a big "Thank you!" to [sabaceanbabe](http://sabaceanbabe.livejournal.com/), who is an amazing beta viewer. I was lost in a wilderness of suck and confusion before she lent me a hand. AMAZING PERSON. I used her feedback as a roadmap to remake this and hoovering the suck out became quite a straightforward matter. :)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The vid is based off [this meta](http://mswyrr.tumblr.com/post/12715237674/all-the-love-i-have-for-sarah-walker-season-2). It's all about Sarah's S1&2 dyanmic with Chuck, basically. Though I use a couple clips from later seasons, I dodge around the characterization fail and the Intersect 2.0: Now With Completely Absurd Ass Kicking. The vid really happened because Frea O'Scanlin's [epic AU fic](http://mswyrr.livejournal.com/375043.html) reminded me exactly how much I use to adore the pairing. I'm very glad for that: it's been a pleasure to be able to make a tribute to everything I love about the show as it wraps up this year.
> 
> Because there is really _so much_ I love. It's silly and pop culture-y! At its heart is the genderfucky relationship between a white knight!woman/damsel in distress!man, one of my favorite storykinks ever. SRSLY. I mean, she kisses him awake like he's sleeping beauty! She's attracted to him because he's _very brave_ \--not to mention verrah cute--despite it being a kind of bravery that doesn't read as traditionally masculine. It's not about kicking ass, it's about caring, wanting to connect, and being willing to sacrifice himself for others. Which, seriously, is _really fuckin' brave_ , even though the main joke of the show is that HEY THIS GUY IS A PUSSY LOL. She tries to explain it in S1-2, but people keep shutting her down. Roan sneers "tall, dark, and _caring_ , what a combo." She says "some women like a man who can take a back seat" and nobody seems to get that either. Not even the writers, who have made Sarah someone who's been increasingly given the role of The Girl as [Chuck has been made more of a Butch Mandude](http://mswyrr.livejournal.com/374931.html). I _do_ think they realized why someone who's committed to emotional honesty and reciprocal relationships of care with his family--bio and family of choice--would be so desirable to her, tho. Which is nice. And why this song stuck out to me. I wanted to make a vid about Sarah as the desiring subject and Chuck as her object of desire. And one of the things she desires most about him is the way he makes people family and friends, reaching out despite knowing how much people can hurt you. They both had pretty awful parents in their ways, but Chuck responded to his situation by being Super-Glue boy, KEEPING PEOPLE EMOTIONALLY TOGETHER. COME ON LET'S _FEEL_ THE TOGETHERNESS! ~~AND PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME~~. He survives by being likable. Whereas Sarah survived by being lethal. She built really strong walls and learned how to hurt people really well. Together they find home in each other. AND LOOK REALLY HOT TOGETHER.
> 
> The end. :)


End file.
